Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est
by Kadl
Summary: Modern world AU. A high school age Ciel Phantomhive must make it through his final year, while being antagonized by his nemesis, Alois Trancy and his Calculus teacher, Mr. Faustus. This year also introduces Ciel to the mysterious new German teacher, Mr. Michaelis. Eventual Ciel/Sebastian. Eventual rape, themes of suicide, illegal drug use, and underage alcohol consumption.
1. Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est

**A/N: This is a modern world AU Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, where Ciel is a student and Sebastian is a teacher. It is set in Ellensburg, Washington (USA), which is a place I don't know anything about except for that it has a Dachshund Parade, which therefore makes it amazing! Anyway, I hope this is good. I haven't really found any high school AU Black Butler fanfics (or at least none that were completed) so I thought that I should write one. **

**This fanfiction is based off of Season 1 and 2 of the anime.**

**This is not R now, but will almost definitely become R in later chapters. Will contain Ciel/Sebastian, Alois/Claude, slight Ciel/Alois and slight Grell/Sebastian. One sided Lizzie/Ciel. **

**Will contain drug use and rape.**

_**ipsa scientia potestas est-knowledge itself is power**_

* * *

><p>It was an extraordinarily normal morning that took place on September 1, 2014. The sun streamed through the panes of a stained glass window and scattered light across the sleeping face of Ciel Phantomhive. On the bedside table, his phone vibrated loudly, signalling that it was time for him to wake up in order to attend school. He languidly slid out of bed, shivering as his bare feet hit the cold tiles of his bedroom floor. He made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower faucet to hot.<p>

The steamy water cascaded down his back and heated up his skin. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the cleansing and comforting warmth of the shower water. He emerged from the shower, dripping wet, and wrapped a crisp, white towel around his waist that hung haphazardly above the hollows of his pelvis. He wiped the moisture from the mirror with a delicate hand and came face to face with what he despised: his reflection.

His left eye shone a bright, innocent aquamarine shade, but his right eye…It was grey, like the smoke from a fire.

_Crackling embers. Cries for help from the tongues of the flames._

Like the fire that took his parents away.

_Reaching for his mother's hand. Flesh melting off the bones. Screaming. Lungs filling up with smoke. _

The fire that stole everything he held dear.

_Crying. Panicking. Alone. Vulnerable._

The fire set by those who stole his innocence.

_Hands wandering. Intimate whispers from a stranger's mouth. Bile rising in his throat, burning like smoke. _

Ciel shook his head and drew himself from his thoughts. He grabbed the eye patch that lay dangling off the bathroom counter and tied it with finesse. Carefully, he made his way down the spiral staircase of his expansive mansion. He arrived at the kitchen and brewed himself of peppermint tea to calm his nerves.

"It's the last year of high school…how hard could it be?" he muttered to himself.

He quietly sipped his tea until 6:50 am. At that time, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed into the biting autumn air toward his bus stop at the end of the street. He stood in silence while the other kids chatted with their respective acquaintances. A lone meadowlark sang out. A screech of brakes disrupted the mellow atmosphere and scared the whistling bird away. The children formed a single-file line and boarded the bus. Ciel stared out the window, admiring the low hanging morning fog. The bus brake squealed in protest as the bus driver pressed down on it. The students began exiting the bus in an orderly fashion. Ciel hopped off of the last step and saw the words that he'd seen every year for the past three years:

**_Ellensburg High School_**

'_It will be over in a flash,'_ he thought_, 'I better enjoy it while I still can.'_

At this last thought, his mouth formed a sarcastic smile. As if anyone could enjoy the torture called high school. He glanced at his timetable. It read:

AP English 12- **Mrs. Mey-Rin**

AP Calculus*- **Mr. Faustus**

AP Calculus*- **Mr. Faustus**

AP Government- **Mr. Sutcliff**

Lunch

AP Spanish 4- . **Mr. Undertaker**

AP German 4- **Mr. Michaelis**

AP French 4- **Mr. Finnian**

Ciel headed toward the large building where English classes were held, wondering what he would have to face this year. He trudged up the stone stairs of the venerable building, toward his English class.

"Good morning, yes," Mrs. Mey-Rin greeted Ciel.

Ciel simply nodded and took a seat in the furthermost corner of the room. Rumors throughout the years had questioned the mental stability of Mrs. Mey-Rin and Ciel wanted to make sure that if doom struck, at least he would not be in its direct path.

A girl with shining emerald eyes entered the room. When she saw Ciel, she immediately rushed over to him.

"Ciel!" she called out, and Ciel internally groaned.

"Hello, Lizzie," he nonchalantly greeted her.

"How was your summer? Oh, I bet it was wonderful!" Lizzie exclaimed in her bubbly voice.

"It was decent. How was yours?" replied Ciel.

"Oh, it was fantastic! Although it would have been better if we had seen each other," Lizzie said a bit wistfully.

The bell rang, and all the chatter in the room ceased, leaving it with a strange empty feeling.

"Okay. Welcome to AP English. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Mey-Rin and I'll begin today by passing out a syllabus and a course summary, yes…"

Ciel began to drift off as Mrs. Mey-Rin spoke.

'_The first day is always the same mess of introductions and syllabuses,' _he mused.

His eyes searched the room for entertainment, and Ciel found himself staring into the light blue eyes of Alois Trancy. Ciel's face hardened as Alois noticed him and smirked. Alois leaned toward one of his purple haired companions, Canterbury, and whispered something in his ear that made them both laugh profusely. Ciel averted his gaze and became aware of the questioning look Lizzie was shooting his way. He shook his head to indicate that it was nothing and that she shouldn't be worried. Lizzie held her gaze for a few more seconds, but then relented.

Ciel turned his focus to the paper that Mrs. Mey-Rin had handed out. He was a little surprised by the quantity of work expected in just the first week, but then recovered.

'_You can handle it. You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for AP English,'_ Ciel silently reprimanded himself.

The bell rang, ending Mrs. Mey-Rin's lecture.

"Well, I guess that's all the time we have today. I'll see you all tomorrow, yes," bid Mrs. Mey-Rin her class farewell.

"What class do you have next?" Lizzie asked Ciel with eager eyes.

"AP Calculus," Ciel responded.

"Oh…I took Pre-Cal," Lizzie said, her smile wavering ever so slightly.

"What do you have fourth period?" Ciel asked Lizzie.

"AP Government, "she answered.

"We'll see each other then," Ciel assured her.

"Okay!" she chirped, and then headed to her class.

Ciel walked to the building where the math classes were. Dread began to fill up inside his mind. He'd had Mr. Faustus his freshman year for Advanced Algebra and Mr. Faustus had disliked him from the first day. It didn't help that Mr. Faustus had taken an immediate liking to Ciel's adversary, Alois Trancy. He arrived at Mr. Faustus' classroom, set his bag down, and let out a deep sigh. Alois entered the room, followed by his purple-haired posse; the triplets, Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber.

"Good morning, Mr. Faustus," said Alois in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ciel cringed.

"And good morning, Ciel," Alois whispered into Ciel's ear, his hot breath tickling its insides.

"Don't do that," grumbled Ciel, his face flushed pink.

"Do what?" asked Alois, tilting his head to the side to feign innocence.

"You know what I meant, idiot," growled Ciel.

Alois faked a look of shock.

"Why, Ciel! I can't—"

"Shut it," interrupted Ciel.

Alois' eyes gleamed and he opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment Mr. Faustus began speaking.

"Good morning and welcome to…"

Ciel found himself staring out the window as Mr. Faustus droned on. The morning fog had cleared up and now a crisp sunshine illuminated everything. The sun heated up his desk to an optimal temperature for sleeping, so Ciel dozed off.

A sudden thunderous clap jolted Ciel from his nap.

"Apparently," said Mr. Faustus through clenched teeth, his voice seething with rage, "some of us didn't get enough sleep last night, so they have to sleep in class. Would you care to explain yourself, Mr. Phantomhive?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Ciel meekly apologized, not wanting to incur the wrath of Mr. Faustus any further.

"It better not," stated Mr. Faustus firmly, and returned to his lecture.

The chime of the bell signifying the end of the two hour block of math was one of the most relieving things that Ciel had ever heard. He yanked his bag over his shoulder and rushed to Mr. Sutcliff's classroom. Lizzie was already there, accompanied by Paula and someone else who Ciel had never seen before.

"Ciel, this is Soma, an Indian foreign exchange student," Lizzie informed Ciel before he could ask any questions.

Soma extended his hand. Ciel accepted it and firmly shook it.

"Nice to meet you," said Soma.

"Likewise," replied Ciel.

"Quiet down please, class," sang the flamboyant voice of the Government teacher, "My name is Grell Sutcliff and let me just tell you how absolutely thrilled I am to see your lovely faces today. Why, it's like just yesterday you were little freshman…and now look at you, graduating…"

Mr. Sutcliff pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at his eyes. Ciel rolled his eyes at the teacher's dramatic performance. Ciel had had the man for every history class in high school and each year the man seemed to do the impossible: become progressively more flamboyant. Luckily, his melodramatic antics took up so much time that the class went by quickly.

Lunchtime came and the students left the room in a frenzy to get to the cafeteria before the rest of the school got there. Ciel however walked at a leisurely pace, admiring the coolness of a passing fall breeze.

"Save us a table, please?" pleaded Lizzie.

Ciel nodded and watched as Lizzie, Paula, and Soma hurried toward the cafeteria. Ciel headed to the covered area where the lunch tables were. He sat down at one and unpacked the lemon meringue pie he'd brought with him for lunchtime. He had his fork raised and was preparing to slice off his first bite of the pastry when a syrupy voice breathed into his ear.

"That pie looks sweet. Almost as sweet as you."

Ciel winced and twisted his body to face Alois Trancy.

"Go away," Ciel asserted.

"Oh, aren't you playful? Playing hard to get doesn't suit you, Ciel," Alois responded gleefully.

Ciel remained silent, hoping that his silence would dissuade Alois from further pursuing this conversation.

"You know," murmured Alois softly, "I've always wondered…What's behind that eye patch?"

Alois' eyes had a mischievous glint as he reached up to undo the knot that fastened Ciel's eye patch.

_WHAM!_

Alois' eyes widened in shock and he stumbled backwards. Blood gushed from his nose. Ciel stared at his own outstretched hand in disbelief.

Had he really just punched Alois Trancy? Had he actually punched the most influential kid at the school? Had he honestly punched the kid who could get anything he wanted with just a snap of his fingers?

'_There's going to be hell to pay for this…'_ thought Ciel.

Quite a crowd had gathered around the two boys now. It was a comical sight really, Alois and Ciel just standing there staring at each other in disbelief as blood covered Alois' face.

Ciel felt a pair of gloved hands enclose around his shoulders.

"Come with me," a deep voice murmured into his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! This story will be updated on weekends, and will have around 12 chapters. There may be more or less depending on reader responses. Also, the next couple of chapters will not move as slowly as this one. This is more of an exposition and the action will get underway in Chapter 2. This is my first fanfic in a long time and my first time publishing from this account and I would appreciate reviews. **

***AP Calculus usually takes place in two hour blocks.**


	2. Astra inclinant, sed non obligant

**A/N: Chapter 2! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews on Chapter 1! Thank you all very much! **

_**Astra inclinant, sed non obligant -The stars incline us, they do not bind us**_

* * *

><p>Ciel followed the tall man into the school building and to the main office. The man opened the door for Ciel and motioned for Ciel to enter first.<p>

"Hannah," the man said, "this one needs to talk to Fred."

She nodded briefly and dialed a number into her telephone keypad. Ciel eyed the tall man as he exited the room and for a split second the two made eye contact. The man's eyes gleamed a peculiar red and his smile sent shivers down Ciel's spine. Before Ciel could ponder any further over the mysterious stranger, the secretary, Mrs. Annafellows called him over.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked him sweetly.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he said shortly.

"Okay, dear. Take a seat and Mr. Abberline will be with you in a moment," declared the secretary in her pleasant voice.

Ciel did as he was instructed. His thoughts reverted back to Alois. _That persistently saccharine voice._ Ciel felt prickles of anger tug at his chest. _Those shiny eyes._ Ciel bit his tongue and an iron-tinged sweetness pervaded his taste buds_. That mischievous grin. _His hands clenched tightly together, pulling the skin taut. His knuckles cracked under the pressure.

'_One day, Alois Trancy, you and I will face one another. And I will take my revenge. I will savor every tear that falls from your silvery eyes. I will laugh at your panting breath, your disheveled hair, which once fell so perfectly upon your head. And when you beg me to stop, when you repent all that you have done, then and only then, will I destroy you,'_ Ciel promised himself.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" called a middle-aged man.

Ciel stood up and faced the direction that the voice had come from.

"This way please," beckoned the man.

Ciel trailed after the man into a spacious office. The door clicked shut behind them.

"Please sit down," requested the man as he lowered himself into a chair, "I'm Mr. Abberline, the school's guidance counselor. I heard that you and another boy got into a bit of a scuffle. Would you care to tell me what happened out there, Ciel?" supplicated Mr. Abberline.

Ciel opened his mouth to talk and then promptly shut it. He could still faintly taste the blood from where his teeth had pierced through the flesh of his tongue.

"Please, Ciel," implored Mr. Abberline.

"No," Ciel said defiantly.

"Ciel, I know you're angry, but if you would tell me what's wrong I could help you."

"Yeah, right."

"Ciel, I'm not lying. I've been a school guidance counselor for ten years. I have seen kids with all kinds of problems and insecurities and fears. And I managed to help every single one of them. I know what I'm doing. Please, let me help you."

"I don't believe you," Ciel insisted stubbornly.

"Well, I can't make you do anything, Ciel. So, since lunch is over, why don't you head over to your next class? And remember, if you ever feel like opening up and talking I'll be here and I'll be listening," Mr. Abberline told Ciel in a gentle, fatherly voice.

Silently, Ciel got up and exited Mr. Abberline's office. He clambered up the stairs that led to Mr. Undertaker's Spanish classroom.

"¡Hóla, Ciel!" exclaimed Mr. Undertaker,"Estoy muy feliz que tú eres en mi clase. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Fufufufufufu!" *

"Bien," answered Ciel curtly, and chose to sit at the desk he'd sat in last year.

"Ciel!" shouted Lizzie, "I didn't see you at lunch. Someone said you got in a fight with Alois."

She shot Ciel a concerned look.

"I'm fine, Lizzie," he brushed her off.

Spanish went by in a flash. He waved goodbye to Lizzie, who had an art class in the next building over, and headed toward the German classroom. As he entered the room, he noticed a drastic change. The decorations last year had been entirely red; there had even been a scarlet stapler with crimson staples in it. This year the wall was covered in black and white decorations. Whereas last year the room had a disorganized and comfortable aura, this year the room had a meticulously clean-cut appearance. Cautiously, Ciel looked around wondering if he'd somehow gotten lost, but the room number above the door was the same as it had been before.

"Hello," came a voice from the shadows; making Ciel jump in surprise.

A tall man stepped into Ciel's line of vision.

"You seem a little lost," the strange man told Ciel quizzically.

A flicker of recognition flashed behind Ciel's one visible iris.

"You're the man who-," began Ciel.

"Yes, and I expect you to control your temper in my class. I do not tolerate violence," the statuesque man interrupted.

"Who are you? Where's Frau Red?" interrogated Ciel.

"Well, aren't you inquisitive? My name is Sebastian Michaelis and during this class period you may refer to me as Herr Michaelis. As for Frau Red, well, she had a mishap that renders her incapable of teaching for the time being," divulged Sebastian to Ciel, all the while smiling his perfunctory grin.

Ciel felt unexpected anger surge through him as he stared at the teacher's unwavering smile.

_'How does he do that? It's not normal…what is he? Insane? Certainly not human,'_ Ciel mused.

The door creaked open and let in a warm breath of air. Alois entered, his nose wrapped in clean, white bandages. He gaze caught Ciel's and his eyes glimmered malevolently. Ciel felt a sprout of dread take root in his stomach.

'_I am so dead_,' he thought, as Alois took a seat next to him.

"Hello, Ciel, my dearest," Alois greeted Ciel in a sickly sweet voice that contrasted starkly with his seething eyes.

Ciel remained silent.

'_Just ignore him. Just ignore him. If you ignore him then he'll shut up,_' ran the mantra in Ciel's head.

"Oh come now, Ciel. Don't be shy," Alois pleaded mockingly.

His arm snaked around Ciel's shoulders. "We're friends, Ciel. Right?"

Alois' breath tickled Ciel's ear and the contact of their skin sent goose bumps up the back of his neck. White hot anger bubbled in him; it flashed behind his eyes and filled his ears with a rhythmic pounding.

'_Don't hit him. Don't do it_,' Ciel reprimanded himself.

"Mr. Trancy, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." Ciel heard Sebastian say.

Sebastian had maintained his usual smile, but his normally brown eyes flashed red. Alois complied, but Ciel could still feel the azure eyes searching his body, scrutinizing him. Ciel felt bile rising in his throat, scalding his esophagus, but he managed to keep it down. Ciel tuned into the lesson, trying to block Alois from his mind.

"…ich expektiere gutes Deutsch von euch. Ihr seid jetzt nicht in Deutsch 1, sondern in Deutsch 4…"**

The class was soon over and Ciel went to his French class. He settled into his desk at the far right of the classroom and closed his eyes. He'd had Monsieur Finnian both junior and sophomore year, and he knew that the first day wasn't worth paying attention to, as was the case with many other classes.

The school bell rang with a sense of finality. Ciel felt an immense and immediate relief. Now he could go home and unwind. He walked to where his bus was parked and boarded it. As the bus drove down the roads of Ellensburg, Ciel could see the fall rainbow of leaves blurring together in brilliant shades of red, yellow, and brown. Eventually the bus reached Ciel's stop. He disembarked and walked toward his house. The white door unlocked with a click and Ciel entered. He set his bag down on the floor by the dining table and headed toward the bathroom. He twisted the hot water knob and poured a small amount of bubble mix into the steamy water. Slowly, he lowered himself into the fragrant bath and felt all the tenseness in his muscles dissipate.

The warmth of the bath water made him drowsy and he felt his eyelids begin to droop. His thoughts turned toward the new German teacher and his damned smile. Those gloved hands that had rested on his shoulders. Their confident pressure. Ciel's cheeks warmed at the thought. His eyelids felt heavy and he let them slip closed over his aquamarine irises.

"Ciel! Ciel!"

_Ashes falling. The world turning to dust._

"Ciel!"

The flames engulfed his mother. He saw himself reflected in her eyes and he saw how frightened he looked. Her eyes were filled with tears.

_A futile attempt at reaching her. Liquefied. Her skin melted into her skeleton, a hollow shell._

"Grab the brat!"

_Hands roaming his body. His throat and eyes burned._

_Defiling fingers. Sweet nothings from a dirty mouth._

Burning, unrelenting burning. That's what a fire does, isn't it? Burn until there is nothing left to burn. A passionate act. All-consuming, all-powerful. Why believe in a God when there is fire? Undiscriminating. Deadly, omnipotent fire.

"Now this will only hurt a bit."

_Liar._

_Cheshire grin. Teeth at his neck. _

_Blinded, wounded. Broken. _

_Broken._

Ciel woke with a start. The bath water had become tepid and his skin had become pruned. He reached for a towel and dried himself off. He undid his eye-patch, refusing to look in the mirror, and diligently cleaned his teeth. He dressed himself in his nightclothes and laid down on his soft, downy mattress.

Behind his eyes, Sebastian's burned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this! Chapter 3 (and 4 and 5) have already been written, and will be going up in the following weeks. I will admit, Chapter 3 was my favorite to write and I honestly can't wait to post it. (Unfortunately, I really only have time to type up, edit, and post one chapter per weekend).**

***Undertaker: Hello, Ciel. I'm very happy that you're in my class. How are you?**

****Sebastian: ...I expect good German from all of you. You all are not in German 1, rather German 4...**


	3. Ignis Aurum Probat

**A/N: I really wanted to post this on Friday, but I just haven't had time all week to transfer this from notebook to Word document. So here it is on Sunday morning. :3**

**_ignis aurum probat-fire tests gold_**

* * *

><p><em>The same voices every time. Words filling the room with thing he didn't want to hear. Hands touching places he didn't want to be touched.<em> _There is a word for darkness in every language. Everyone knows what it means and how it looks. But there are very few who know who it feels to have that darkness inside you, trying to claw its way into your heart and mind. The darkness tears at his heart and fills him up with hatred._

Ciel woke up screaming. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he could feel moistness welling up in his eyes.

'_No, I will not cry,' _he thought fiercely and gritted his teeth.

He stood up and headed to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. When he was done with his usual morning routine he brewed himself a cup of chamomile tea and sipped at it while reading the morning newspaper. He glanced down at his cell phone and sighed. 6:50 am. That meant that Ciel had to head to the bus stop. He stepped outside and breathed in. The morning air stung at his cheeks and throat.

When Ciel arrived at school, he was already drowsy. During English, he only managed to keep awake with Lizzie's help. The bell rang for second period and Ciel and Lizzie parted ways. Ciel headed down the tiled hallway to AP Calculus, his shoes clapping loudly on the tiled floor.

He entered the classroom, found the seat he'd sat in yesterday, and placed his bag down beside it. Sunlight streamed through the window and within minutes Ciel had dozed off again just like he had yesterday in Mr. Faustus' class. This time however it was not Mr. Faustus that roused Ciel from his nap.

_BRRNG! BRRNG! BRRNG!_

The intercom relentlessly belted out its melody and a white light flashed above the clock. Ciel blinked blearily, his mind still foggy from sleep. He looked around confusedly.

"What's going on?" he wondered aloud.

Then it hit him. The faint smell of smoke curled its tendrils around his nostrils.

_Ashes. Everything is ashes._

Panic began to rise in his chest and his heart fluttered wildly. The sound of the alarm dulled and the classroom blurred. His head felt like it was submerged in water and every movement he made went in slow-motion. Time stood still.

_Empty eyes. Melting. Simmering. Boiling. Too hot. It was too hot. _

Ciel felt the world spin dangerously fast beneath his feet. His vision was clouded and he took a step but the floor dodged it and Ciel went tumbling to the ground. Before he could hit the floor a thin, muscular arm reached up and caught him. Through his blurry vision, Ciel could make out the faint shape of Sebastian Michaelis.

"Mr. Michaelis?" he managed to cough through the smoke.

"Please call me Sebastian," the teacher told him in a voice that was still smoother than silk despite the smoke.

Sebastian scooped Ciel up into both of his arms and maneuvered his way out of the smoky room. He leaped over the licks of flame with a graceful expertise. They were outside now and Ciel could hear the wailing of emergency sirens. Sebastian put Ciel down on his feet, but a gloved hand remained firmly on Ciel's shoulder steadying him. Ciel watched the smoke rise from the building and hang against the blue sky in a jarring contrast. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed.

_Powerless._

_Helpless._

"Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel began.

"Sebastian," Sebastian corrected him.

"Sebastian…what's going on?" asked Ciel, his left eye opened wide.

"A fire was set in the kitchen by one of our inept chefs, named Baldroy. He should be fine, other than some minor burns. Emergency services are working on putting the fire out now, but we're not allowed to leave school grounds unless otherwise instructed," explained Sebastian.

"Oh," Ciel replied simply.

The two stood in silence and watched the smoke dance in the air. Ciel and Sebastian were alone between the English and Math buildings, since the rest of the school had crowded in the central quad. As they stood there, Ciel felt the light pressure of Sebastian's gloved hand against his shoulder. Ciel decided that he liked the comforting firmness of the hand.

The intercom crackled to life.

"Emergency services have instructed us to evacuate school property. Please proceed to the parking lot if you have a car there. If that is not the case, proceed to beyond the school gates. Buses are being rescheduled and will pick the children up outside the gate. Thank you for your cooperation."

Sebastian and Ciel made eye contact. Sebastian gave Ciel a curt nod and began to gently guide him off of school property.

"Would you like a ride home, Ciel?" offered Sebastian.

Ciel considered it for a second. The man was extremely nice; he seemed almost too nice. Ciel looked deep into Sebastian's brown eyes. Could he trust them? Ciel wasn't sure, but he consented anyway.

"Yes, please. Thank you, sir."

Sebastian's lips curved upwards and Ciel immediately regretted his decision.

"My pleasure," murmured Sebastian into Ciel's ear.

Sebastian opened the passenger side door of a shiny, black Volkswagen Jetta. Ciel muttered his thanks as he clambered into the passenger seat.

"I have a few errands to run. I hope you don't mind," Sebastian told Ciel.

"Of course not," confirmed Ciel.

They drove quietly to the grocery store parking lot. He and Ciel both left the car and entered the store.

Ciel trailed Sebastian as Sebastian collected groceries. Sebastian hummed cheerily to himself as he collected an assortment of items. Cake ingredients, tea leaves, and chocolate soon filled the shopping cart. Ciel's hand clutched his grumbling stomach and Sebastian smirked a lightly, but managed to quickly disguise his face with a mask of passivity. The two headed to the check-out line, checked out, and got back in Sebastian's car.

Several minutes later, Sebastian pulled up into the driveway of a moderately big house. Sebastian unpacked the groceries from the trunk and unlocked the front door. He beckoned for Ciel to come inside and Ciel obliged.

Sebastian went to the kitchen and shut the door behind him. Ciel stood awkwardly in the living room, unsure of what to do. Several minutes later, Sebastian emerged from the kitchen with a steaming cup of Earl Grey Tea and an assortment of pastries. He offered it to Ciel, who at first hesitated.

"Go on. It's for you. And please sit down," Sebastian informed Ciel.

"Thank you, Sebastian," said Ciel graciously as he took a piece of apple crisp, and sank into the couch.

"So I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here instead of two your own house," Sebastian stated.

"Well, actually, yes," answered Ciel.

"I have become aware that you seem to have a little problem with your fellow classmate, Alois Trancy. Would you care to tell me why?"

Ciel stared down at his cup of tea and clutched it firmly. The heat of the porcelain warmed his hands. He didn't answer.

"You may talk when you're ready," Sebastian assured him, but in Sebastian's soft voice, Ciel heard a threatening note.

'_You're not leaving until you tell me,' _is what Ciel heard behind the man's kind façade.

Despite the warmth of the tea cup, Ciel felt coldness send prickles down his spine and he shivered.

"You're cold. Let me get you a blanket said Sebastian.

Before Ciel could protest, Sebastian had gotten him a blanket and had wrapped it snugly around Ciel.

Darkness crept in overhead as Ciel slowly sipped his tea. Sebastian lit a candle that was on the coffee table. Ciel's eyelids began to droop. Sebastian heard soft, even breathing and he knew that the child had fallen asleep. The ends of Sebastian's lips twitched upwards and he went to get a pillow to prop Ciel's head up. Sebastian gently lifted the boy's head, his fingers intertwining with the silky hairs, and placed the pillow underneath it. The tall man looked at Ciel's sleeping face and let out a short laugh.

His eyes glowed red; they were two rubies against the charcoal sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, once again, thanks for reading! Reviews and criticisms (preferably constructive) would be appreciated!**


	4. Dictum Meum Pactum

**A/N: So, yeah. That took a little while. And I have no excuses other than that I was busy. So, I finished writing this a couple of weeks ago and had to find time to transcribe it to Word documents, which I did today (which took like 5 hours because my computer is super slow... -.-") This kind of went a different direction than I had intended, so it won't become quite as slashy or gory as anticipated. Oh well...:) **

_****dictum meum pactum- my word is my bond****_

* * *

><p>Ciel woke with a start. He shot straight up and looked around.<p>

_'Where am I?'_ he wondered.

"Oh, I see you've finally awoken," came a deep, resonating voice from the kitchen.

The previous day's events came rushing back to him. Sebastian placed a cup of chamomile tea on the table next to Ciel.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Ciel stared blankly at the tea and yawned groggily.

"Is that for me?" he asked plainly.

Sebastian flashed his teeth in an all-knowing smile.

"Of course."

"Thank you," said Ciel gratefully.

He drank in small sips, each of them warming him to the core.

"There will be no school today. The building must air out for a little while," Sebastian informed Ciel.

"Oh," responded Ciel.

"So, Ciel. What would you like to do today?" Sebastian asked as he busied himself with the cleaning of the kitchen.

"Um…" Ciel trailed off.

'When am I going to get to go home?' his mind screamed.

"If you'd like to go home, I would be more than happy to drive you," Sebastian told Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widened.

_'How did he know what I just thought?'_ wondered Ciel to himself.

Sebastian's incessant smile played across his lips lightly.

"No, not yet," decided Ciel with a sense of finality. He liked spending time with Sebastian, although he had no real reason to. Besides, the man brewed a fantastic cup of tea.

Sebastian's grin grew wider.

"Wonderful," said Sebastian, "What would you like to eat?"

"Nothing, thank you," Ciel replied politely, not wanting to take advantage of Sebastian's hospitality.

Ciel's stomach gurgled, betraying his spoken words. Sebastian's eyebrows rose slightly.

"How do scones with a strawberry-rhubarb filling sound?" inquired Sebastian.

Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian placed a plate full of scones in front of him.

"Please help yourself."

Ciel obliged and began to eat one of the scones. It was buttery and melted in his mouth yet at the same time it was perfectly flaky and golden. The strawberry-rhubarb filling was sweet with a tangy edge.

"This is delicious," Ciel told Sebastian, relishing in the heavenly taste of the scone.

"Why, that's very gracious of you. Thank you."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, isn't that what people do? It's only human to be nice to one another."

"Well, I seem to be an exception to that rule."

"What about Lizzie? She cares about you quite a lot."

"…True," Ciel conceded, "…but she doesn't understand."

"Miss Midford is a very pleasant and understanding lady. If you opened up to her more, maybe she would understand you better."

"You don't understand either. No one does. I will never be able to open up to anyone completely. Especially not to Lizzie. It would terrify her, destroy her. I can't bring myself to do that to her."

"I understand more than you think."

The conversation ceased abruptly. Ciel finished his breakfast in silence. When the plate was cleared, Sebastian dutifully cleared it away. Ciel intertwined his fingers and stressed them against each other until his knuckles were white. There the white noise of water as Sebastian washed the dishes. Then there was the clinking of dishes being put away. Sebastian re-entered the living room. Ciel bit his lip anxiously and strengthened his resolve.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you why I hate Alois Trancy."

Sebastian's eyebrows jumped up his forehead and his lips curved upward in a devious grin.

"Go on then…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback in Ciel's POV<strong>

_I was only seven when they did it. When they took away everything that I loved._

_It was a December day and the snow covered the ground. Earlier in the morning, my mother and I, bundled up in thick winter coats, had made a snowman. I remember my mother taking off her plaid scarf and wrapping it around the snowman's neck._

_"There," she said, "Now it won't be cold."_

_We laughed together and her eyes twinkled like they always did. They lit up even the darkest days. I remember her gloved hand holding mine. I remember watching snowflakes land delicately on her hair and melt into the warmth of her body. I remember her voice, comforting and confident. I remember the way she'd hold me at night after I'd been awoken by a nightmare. I remember how she was stern, but never angry. I remember how she loved me unconditionally and how she proved it every day._

_My father was there that day, too. He threw a snowball at me from behind and a snowball war ensued. He'd always pop up somewhere unexpectedly and manage to him when I least suspected it. His amber eyes had a mischievous glint in them. But he wasn't just a prankster. He was the one who carried me inside when I grew tired of playing outside in the snow. He warmed my freezing hands with his own warm ones and those strong hands laid me down to bed. His soothing voice lulled me to sleep. And that night was the last time I heard his voice._

_The fire was set late at night when everyone, including the servants, was asleep. I woke up to mother's screams and smoke filling my lungs. I ran out into the hallway, wanting to rescue my mother. The heat was intense and the air was so smoky that I could barely see a foot in front of me. Nevertheless, I ran toward her screams. Then I saw her body._

_Her body was engulfed in flame. She was crying out for help, for a savior, but I could not deliver. My muscles were paralyzed in fear. She reached a hand out toward me as her flesh sizzled. She melted just like the snow had in her hair. My lungs burned; spots danced across my vision. Then I heard voices and felt a bag being pulled over my body._

_I don't know where I woke up, but I remember not being able to see out of my left eye. I tried to move, but I was bound to the table. I struggled and a whip struck me. I tried to speak, but I was gagged. But my ears were free._

_I heard them call me things like worthless, pathetic, stupid, dirty…_

_I felt their hands grope me. I heard their sick desires whispered into my ears as they took turns violating me. And once they had taken their fill, once they had repeatedly raped and tortured me, they let me go._

_I was only seven, without parents and without anywhere or anyone to turn to. I went to the police, who laughed in my face and called me a liar._

_I went to Lizzie's parents and begged for help. They promised me that they would repair the house, but told me to never speak of the men who used me._

_"Just pretend it didn't happen," they told me, "Nothing good of it if you linger on it."_

_So, I kept my mouth shut. But I didn't forget it. I could never forget that. I could never pretend that it had never happened. I swore to myself that I would get my revenge one day._

_Then I met Alois Trancy. We became good friends, best friends even. We were inseparable._

_One day, I decided to tell him about my plans for revenge. After I recounted my story to him, he laughed in my face, spat on me, and called me worthless. As I spun around to leave, he pinned me to the wall. I tried to struggle, to break away from his grip, but he was too strong. He raped me, just like they did. It as quick and discreet and took place against the wall of a rarely used school hallway. I screamed out, but his hand clamped over my mouth and muffled my cries. And when he had finished, he kicked me to the ground and thrust the weight of our friendship back upon me._

_So, that's why I hate Alois Trancy. It is not just just hate though, it's more than that. It is white, powerful, and all-consuming that I feel for him. I want to watch him suffer more than I have. I want to rip him apart and drive him out of his mind and into insanity. I want to hurt him beyond a thousand fold of what he hurt me. I want to destroy him._

_**End POV flashback**_

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared at Ciel in amazement. Hunger surged through his body at the thought of such a revenge-thirsty soul. Arousal danced behind his honey-colored eyes which now flashed blood-red.<p>

"So, you want revenge then?" the demon asked Ciel, despite the fact that they both already knew the answer.

"Without a doubt," Ciel answered.

"I can help you with that."

"And what would I owe you?"

"Your soul."


	5. Advocatus Diaboli

**A/N: Chapter 5.**

_**advocatus diaboli- devil's advocate**_

* * *

><p>Ciel looked at Sebastian in shock.<p>

"Excuse me?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"I will help you achieve your revenge on whomsoever you seek to achieve revenge on in exchange for your soul," Sebastian informed Ciel.

"How would you do that?" inquired Ciel.

Sebastian grinned and took off his white gloves, revealing his pitch-black nails.

"As you can see I am a demon. If you seek revenge, you may make a contract with me and I will be subservient to you until that contract is fulfilled. Once your revenge is achieved or when you die, whichever comes first, I will consume your soul. So, the question remains. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

Ciel bit his bottom lip and looked down at his hands which rested in his lap. He nervously wrung his hands together and glanced into Sebastian's eyes.

'_Can I trust him?_' wondered Ciel.

He considered his answer for several long seconds. The seconds stretched into minutes.

Eventually, Ciel looked Sebastian directly in the eyes.

"Yes. I'd like to make a contract with you," Ciel finally answered.

Sebastian tilted his head forward and his jet-black hair spilled over his smiling mouth. His bare hand shot to Ciel's eye-patch and gently removed it. Ciel opened his left eye, revealing its dullness in comparison to his azure right eye.

"Your eye is a constant reminder of the events that destroyed you, correct?"

Ciel swallowed and nodded.

"Then here is where I will make the contract mark, a mark of our connection. The Faustian Contract."

Ciel and Sebastian stood still. Life passed in stop-motion sequence. Sebastian stretched his pale hand forward and ensnared Ciel's hand in it. They made unwavering eye-contact.

"Ciel Phantomhive," began Sebastian. Ciel felt a fire stir in his chest, an emotion he couldn't define.

"You have agreed to form a bond with me, Sebastian Michaelis. In exchange for me helping you achieve your revenge, you will give me your soul. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"And I will be your loyal servant until the day comes that your vengeance is satisfied. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Then by the power invested in me by the Devil himself, I, Sebastian Michaelis, form with you, Ciel Phantomhive, the Faustian Contract."

There was a burst of light. Ciel felt like his heart was being incinerated. His left eye watered and stung. Sebastian, on the other hand, was calmly pulling his gloves back on and adjusting the neck of his overcoat.

Ciel found himself being picked up by Sebastian's arms and set back down upon the couch.

"Now, Ciel," Sebastian told him, "it is imperative that no one, not even Lizzie, see that eye."

Sebastian motioned toward Ciel's left eye.

"Why?" Ciel whispered, intrigued.

Sebastian let out a slightly amused huff and produced a hand mirror that he promptly gave to Ciel.

Ciel's fingers traced around the outside of his left eye. It was no longer a dull grey; it was bright purple and in his pupil shone a five-pointed star with Latin engravings. His heart swelled and it glowed even brighter.

"It's beautiful," gasped Ciel.

"Indeed," confirmed Sebastian.

"Do you have one, too?" asked Ciel eagerly.

"Of course," answered Sebastian, and pulled his left glove off slightly to allow Ciel to see his own Faustian mark.

They passed the rest of the day idly; Ciel always impressed when Sebastian catered to even the most miniscule of whims.

The sun rose over the horizon, lightly spilling its brilliance over the city. Ciel yawned and sat up. Within seconds, Sebastian was at his side and had begun to unbutton his pajamas. When Ciel's trousers were removed, he felt a slight flush go across his face, but this was ignored by Sebastian. Sebastian dressed Ciel into crisp, freshly-laundered clothing and deftly tied Ciel's eye-patch behind his ear.

Sebastian led Ciel to the kitchen where a steaming plate of breakfast awaited him.

"Young Master, I've prepared for you eggs benedict as a main course with a side of German sausage. To drink there is white tea plucked directly from the Camellia sinensis plant. And for dessert there is a blueberry muffin with a cream cheese frosting spread with a sprig of mint for flavor," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian…thank you," Ciel responded graciously.

"Do not thank me, Young Master. I am simply performing my duties as your butler."

"But…" Ciel protested, but a sharp look from Sebastian stopped his protests in its tracks.

Ciel finished his breakfast and then had Sebastian brush his teeth. The two got into Sebastian's Volkswagen Jetta and headed towards Ellensburg High School. Ciel and Sebastian parted ways as they exited Sebastian's car.

During English, Ciel could hardly concentrate. All he could focus on was the tingling sensation in his left eye. He could achieve his revenge and it would only cost him the low price of his soul

'_A great price,'_ thought Ciel.

From across the room, Alois Trancy shot Ciel a mischievous look. Ciel's stomach sank. Alois covered his own left eye and mouthed the words "Ciel Phantomhive". Anger bubble up in Ciel, but a light tap on his shoulder from Lizzie kept him from leaping out of his seat and trying to punch Alois.

The bell rang and Ciel went to Calculus. Alois sat next to him and gave him an arrogant smirk. However, Alois did not say anything.

"Attention, class!" barked Mr. Faustus, "Today there will be a test on what you should know from last year. Anything less than a seventy percent is considered failing. This test will take the entire two hours and no breaks will be allowed. Any questions?"

Ciel gulped. He could barely remember anything from last year. Mr. Faustus placed the test in front of Ciel and his anxiety was confirmed. Nothing looked even somewhat familiar. He bit his lip and glanced at the clock. One hour and fifty-five minutes remaining.

'_I'm never going to finish this,'_ thought Ciel dejectedly.

Then with the immediacy of lightning, it struck him.

Underneath his eyepatch his left eye pulsed and the pupil dilated.

'_Yes, my Lord?'_ Sebastian's voice rang loud and clear in his head.

'_I need you to come to Mr. Faustus' room,'_ ordered Ciel silently.

Within a few minutes, Sebastian was rapping at the door of Mr. Faustus' classroom. Mr. Faustus' eye twitched in irritation as he let Sebastian in.

"What would you like, Herr Michaelis?" Mr. Faustus asked in a phony polite tone.

"I need to speak with Ciel Phantomhive. It's urgent," explained Sebastian.

"Fine. Ciel! Over here!" barked Mr. Faustus.

Ciel obliged and joined Sebastian out in the hallway. The door clicked shut behind them.

"You called, Young Master?" asked Sebastian.

"I need help on this Calculus test. Can you do it?" Ciel questioned, a trace of doubt in his voice.

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my Lord. There is no need to doubt me," Sebastian remarked as he bent down to a kneel.

And in a flash, Sebastian disappeared. Ciel blinked bewilderedly and whipped around, searching for where Sebastian had gone. Sebastian reappeared, still pristine as ever, in a blink of the eyes. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and allowed him back into the Calculus classroom.

Ciel took his seat in front of his test and stared down at it. All of the answers were bubbled in neatly and correctly.

'Thank you, Sebastian,' thought Ciel, biting down on his lip to keep himself from grinning.

He passed the rest of the time idly marking on the test booklet and then erasing the marks to make it look like he was doing work.

"Alright, class! Tests to me!" ordered Mr. Faustus in his sharp, commanding voice.

Ciel turned his test into Mr. Faustus, his own hand briefly brushing against the man's hand. Ciel noticed for the first time that the man wore white gloves which looked exactly like the ones Sebastian wore. He made eye contact with Mr. Faustus and was greeted with a malicious grin. The man's eyes flashed red.

'_Hello, Ciel. I advise you to do your own work next time instead of calling Mr. Michaelis,'_ Mr. Faustus' voice said in his head.

Nausea overtook him and his head spun. He felt like vomiting but managed to hold it in. Dizzily, he made his way back to his desk and grabbed his backs. He stumbled out of the classroom. His vision cleared as he made his way to Mr. Sutcliff's Government class.

"Good morning to you, Ciel! And to you to, Lizzie! Isn't today just marvelous? Why I can just feel passion brewing up inside of me—"

The door opened, distracting Mr. Sutcliff from his tirade.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! You make my heart explode… oh, it's like fireworks inside me! Tell me, isn't today just marvelous?" Mr. Sutcliff ranted.

"Lovely," came Sebastian's dry answer.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! Your sarcasm cuts like a knife! And makes me feel positively tingly on the inside!"

The red-haired teacher twisted his hips sensually to express his lust.

"Fascinating," said Sebastian disinterestedly

"Your indifference is the salt in my wounds! Sebas-chan, you're too good at this," cried Mr. Sutcliff delightedly.

Sebastian pinched his temples and tried to ignore the man's antics.

"The principal called a staff meeting for today afterschool. I was supposed to let you know," Sebastian said curtly.

"I'm most gracious, my dear Sebas-chan," giggled Mr. Sutcliff flirtatiously.

As Sebastian left the room, he shot a look at Ciel so powerful that Ciel could hear his heart thudding in his ears. That was a look of hunger. Power. Dominance. Possessiveness.

'_And here I thought that I had the upper hand in the relationship,'_ Ciel thought to himself.

'_You do…for now,' _replied another little voice from his conscience.

The hour passed swiftly and Ciel and Lizzie headed out to lunch.

Today, lunch went smoothly .No fighting occurred and no disagreements were had. Rain cracked against the blacktop and he looked at Lizzie across the table, who smiled sweetly at him. As he took his last bite of lunch, the bell rang signaling that it was time for him to go to Spanish.

"Hola, Ciel!" shouted Senor Undertaker as Ciel entered, "Hoy tenemos un examen. Fufufufufufu!"

Ciel sighed, but inwardly he was content. Spanish had always come easily to him and Senor Undertaker's tests weren't exactly challenging. He finished the exam effortlessly and spent the remainder of the hour reading a book for English. The bell dinged and Ciel collected his things and went to German.

"Schoenen guten morgen, Ciel," Sebastian greeted Ciel.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Michaelis," responded Ciel formally.

Alois took a seat next to Ciel and Ciel gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Michaelis," Alois grinned, "und schoenen guten morgen, Herr Phantomhive."

Ciel chose to ignore Alois' greeting.

Halfway through the lesson, Alois discreetly passed Ciel a neatly folded note. Ciel made sure that Sebastian was not paying him any attention and glanced at the note. It read:

_You. Me. Out back by the oak, just like old times_.

Ciel looked sideways at Alois who in response raised his eyebrow. Ciel gave him a curt nod of agreement and in return Alois gave him a shiny, impish smile.

Ciel went to French with Monsieur Finnian. The clock ticked slowly, taunting Ciel with its vicious, repetitive noise.

'Good thing Sebastian is busy afterschool today. If he'd known I was going to meet up with Alois, he'd never let me go...But now I get to beat up Alois once and for all,' Ciel thought to himself and smile bleakly.

At the last bell of the day, Monsieur Finnian bid farewell to his students. Ciel strolled down the stairs and into the backyard of the school. There was a shock of silvery-blonde hair at the oak tree that could be identified as Alois Trancy, a cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth.

Ciel approached the oak tree and cleared his throat earning himself a smirk from Alois. Alois stood up and embraced him. Ciel remained tense. Alois fished a cigarette out of his pack and offered it to Ciel who took it. Alois deftly lit it and Ciel inhaled deeply and exhaled. The smoke burned but it felt good.

"It's been a long time since we've done this together, huh? Ciel?" Alois initiated the conversation.

"Yes, it has," responded Ciel.

Alois closed his eyes and smile leisurely.

"What do you want?" Ciel challenged.

Alois gently puffed smoke out of his rounded mouth.

"Let's talk."

The dizziness and fear inside of Ciel dissipated as he took another drag.


	6. Faciam Ut Mei Memineris

**A/N: Chapter 6.**

_**faciam ut mei memineris- I'll make you remember me**_

* * *

><p>"What do you really want then?" Ciel demanded to know, "I know you didn't just invite me here to smoke."<p>

"And I thought you'd stopped," grinned Alois.

Ciel swallowed.

"I had."

Alois laughed maniacally and he took another drag of his cigarette. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out out two shot glasses and a bottle of Schnapps.

"I invited you here," started Alois,"to talk."

Alois poured the Schnapps into both glasses and drank his swiftly.

"About what?" asked Ciel brazenly, downing his own shot.

Alois refilled the shot glasses. The leaves of the great oak swayed tumultuously in the wind. The rain drops fell cool and fresh.

"About things. People," Alois replied briefly.

The Schnapps burned in Ciel's chest. He felt a glowing sensation and could feel the tension of danger from Alois' secrecy.

"Tell me," ordered Ciel.

Alois smirked and refilled Ciel's shot glass which was empty again.

"So what do you think of the new German teacher, hm?" proposed Alois.

Ciel shrugged.

"He's alright," Ciel muttered.

"Oh, he's more than alright. He's spectacular," purred Alois lustily.

There was a twinkling noise as Ciel's shot glass was once more refilled. Ciel snuffed out his cigarette on the moist grass. Alois handed him a new one which he accepted and lit. The tobacco coated his tongue and made him feel like spitting, but he swallowed the feeling.

"Oh, I'd give anything to spend some quality time with him," Alois whispered more to himself than to Ciel.

The Schnapps was empty. Alois pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"So, is that all you've really come here to talk about?" Ciel asked doubtfully.

"Not quite. But the time's not right. Not yet."

Slowly, they drained the vodka. Ciel drank the majority of it. Soon the pack of cigarettes dwindled down to just two. Ciel and Alois each grabbed their respective smoke.

From his backpack, Alois pulled out a bottle of alcohol. He retrieved two wine glasses and expertly poured two cups of wine. With a miniscule slip of the hand, Alois dropped a vibrant pill into Ciel's glass.

Ciel sipped the bitter drink and stared blearily at it. Something was off about it, but he was too drunk to determine what it was so he drained the cup without a second thought.

Ciel's eyesight clouded and Alois seemed to be in a thousand different places and thousand different colors as if Ciel were looking through a kaleidoscope. He stared at his hand. It turned into doves and flew away in a burst of feathers. He cried out and reached for his hands. The world turned to water and Ciel fell and drowned in it.

Alois bared his teeth in a vicious smile and his eyes filled with lust.

In the staff meeting, Sebastian's Faustian mark seared a bright violet.

When Ciel woke, he was soaked to the bone. Judging by the sun, it had only been around five minutes since he and Alois had met, but Alois was nowhere to be seen. With a sinking heart, Ciel sat up. His backside was sore and his trousers had been sloppily pulled back up to his hips.

"Not again," Ciel managed to choke out through the tears that were streaming down his face. Some fell into his mouth and he relished in their salty misery. With each heavy sob, he felt himself falling apart.

Gloves hands squeezed Ciel's shoulders and he accepted them without question. He was lifted up and tucked his head into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Where were you?" asked Ciel, ashamed at the pathetic note in his voice.

Sebastian didn't answer. Ciel attempted to tear himself away, but strong arms stopped him.

"You were supposed to protect me! You were going to help me!" screamed Ciel.

"I know," said Sebastian.

He opened the car door and sat Ciel down in the seat. Sebastian knelt.

"I apologize, Young Master. I ran into Mr. Faustus on my way to help you. I am truly sorry," Sebastian replied earnestly.

"Just…promise me...promise me...promise me that you'll be there next time," Ciel pleaded.

"Yes, my Lord. And I'd like you to promise me something as well."

"What?"

"Promise me to stop destroying yourself. Cigarettes will kill your soul and make it bitter."

Ciel snapped.

"All you care about is my soul! All I am to you is a meal! I wish I hadn't made the stupid contract," Ciel broke down into tears again.

Sebastian grasped Ciel's face in his hands.

"That might have been true for someone else, but not for you…Ciel Phantomhive. You're something far more precious than just a meal."

Ciel felt himself turning crimson at the compliment and felt an odd stirring in his chest. Impulsively, he buried his head into Sebastian's shoulder and let his sorrow out.

After a while, his tears dried up. He sniffled and cleared his throat.

"For now, you do what I say. I am your master."

Sebastian grinned.

"Of course, Young Master."

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and I am going to get my revenge. Soon."

Sebastian's eyes shone scarlet.


	7. In Vino Veritas

**A/N: Chapter 7.**

_**in vino veritas- in wine there is truth**_

* * *

><p>Sebastian drove through the rain to Ciel's house. They got out and walked in the grand façade. Sebastian drew a hot bath for Ciel and gently pulled his clothes off. He lifted Ciel up and deliberately set him down in the warm bath water and scrubbed the day's dirtiness off of Ciel. Ciel's eyelids became heavy and Sebastian lifted him out of the bath water and softly patted him dry. Ciel lifted his arms up in order to help Sebastian put his night-clothes on.<p>

"I hope you don't mind," began Sebastian as he fastened up the last button of Ciel's night shirt, "but since we made the contract I'll be living with you until the contract is achieved."

Ciel nodded half-lidded and allowed Ciel to carry him to bed.

Morning came with its usual bitter coldness. Ciel ate a simple cinnamon roll with a glass of warm milk infused with honey in a tired silence. He and Sebastian drove to school together and when they arrived Ciel and Sebastian went to their separate buildings.

However, before he even entered the school, Ciel turned around. Backpack in tow, he headed to the convenience store down the road due south of the school. He casually perused the alcohol section and pulled out a can of German beer and a bottle of tequila. He wandered to the front of the store and picked up two packs of cigarettes off of the front rack. He placed his items down on the counter. As an afterthought, he added a lighter to that pile; his was running low on fuel.

The clerk, a decrepit, wrinkly old man with a speckled head glanced at the items. Ciel slapped down ten fifty dollar bills on the counter. The man, taking the hint, grinned with his yellow, crooked teeth and rang up Ciel's items and placed them in a thick, brown paper bag.

Ciel took his vices and walked a couple of blocks, still south, and found a nook underneath a bridge. He made himself comfortable in a gap in the large rocks that bordered the river. The rapids roared and sprayed, soaking the hems of his pants and filling his shoes. Ciel ignored the iciness.

He popped the bottle of tequila open and drank deeply, sputtering slightly at the harsh taste. He set the tequila bottle down and lit up a cigarette.

He closed his eyes. There was always something special to him about lighting a cigarette. Drinking could heat him up, but smoking lit a fire inside his chest that throbbed constantly. Alcohol brings relief in little doses and rewards that relief with sickness in little spells. Smoking gives constant relief and unwavering sickness, if one is unlucky. There's a certain risk in that.

Ciel took long, deep drags and alternated between smoking and drinking. The coldness made him alert and anxious, but the alcohol dulled his him and soon he felt like dozing off. The bitterness of the freezing air whipped him awake again. Ciel stood up and brushed himself off. He climbed up on the rocky ledge a little unstably and crawled up to the sidewalk underneath the bridge.

A man with ratty hair approached him.

"Hey, kid. Got any smokes?" the man asked Ciel, his noxious, alcoholic breath singeing Ciel's nose.

Ciel nodded in assent and handed the man a cigarette. He felt a slight camaraderie with the man for no apparent reason.

"Haha, thanks kid-o. I like you. In fact, I'll give you something in return," cackled the man, "Hold out your hand."

Ciel obeyed and into his hand fell a small, purple pill.

"It'll make things better," said the man knowingly.

Ciel pondered this for a while. He thought of his parents. Of his innocence. Of how Alois had betrayed him and how Alois had managed to take advantage of him again without consequence. Of how he had promised a demon his soul in exchange for revenge. Of how he had betrayed his promise to Sebastian by coming here and doing all the things he could to destroy himself. Of how Sebastian hadn't been there when Ciel had needed him. Of how no one was ever there for him.

Ciel swallowed the pill and opened his mouth to thank the man, but the man had vanished.

The world flipped upside down. No, wait. It was sideways. Or was he the one who was sideways? There was a rainbow of fire that danced around him. It turned purple and Ciel could see his own reflection reflected in it. He reached out to touch his reflection and the flames shattered.

Now he was lying next to his mom. Fire danced behind her eyes and she smiled at him. He stroked her hair and a gust of wind blew away her flesh and left her bare skeleton lying next to him. He wanted to scream, to escape, to rip off his own flesh. He tried to run but gloved hands clamped over his mouth and pinned him to the ground. He bit down and purple blood spilled out everywhere and changed into black butterflies that stood out against the white moon.

Ciel snapped back to reality for a split second, his hand in his palms. And then as quickly as reality came to him, it deserted him, leaving him privy to a world separate from his own.

He felt the desire to do more than burn his lungs with cigarettes and sear his stomach with alcohol. He wanted to burn his skin until it was pure and new. He wanted to burn his shame away.

The real world flashed in front of his eyes in short bursts. He took his lighter and stared at its laughing flame. He fiddled with it lightly with his fingertips before taking it to his arms. He held it there for a few seconds before the pain became unbearable. Then he repeated the process.

His vision went out again and then he was on fire. It was everywhere. He could hear the crackling in his ears. The sizzling embers fluttered around his feet. He could feel the fire rising up inside him and spilling out.

'What's the opposite of fire?' he thought frantically.

The roaring water beneath answered his question. He spread his arms like an eagle and jumped without a second thought. With a splash, he landed, and the water began filling up his lungs.

Spots blurred his vision, but before all faded to darkness, Ciel felt hands pulling him out of the river.

Ciel opened his eyes and saw only a shock of silky, black locks.

"Seb…as…tian," he coughed.

"Shh," came the response as the hands reached underneath him and pulled him out of the river.

He felt the pressure of concern in the way the hands tenderly touched his body.

"Oh my goodness," Ciel heard another voice say, "He needs a doctor."

"Of course he does. Mr. Abberline can perform a basic check right now," Sebastian answered in his baritone voice.

"I can do it," Ciel heard Mr. Faustus say.

Ciel tensed.

"No, I'm right here!" called out Mr. Abberline and Ciel relaxed.

Ciel's right eye opened slightly, his left eye still covered by his eye patch. Mr. Abberline's hands brushed against him gently but they slipped away and were replaced by those of Mr. Faustus.

Myriad images flashed into Ciel's mind. The fire. The hands. Alois' face.

It all fell into place like the perfect puzzle.

"You," said Ciel accusatorily, "It was you! You did it!"

"Did what?" asked Mr. Abberline confusedly.

Mr. Faustus smirked.

"You…you…burned my house down, killed my parents, and took advantage of me!" yelled Ciel.

"He must still be out of it," interjected Mr. Faustus sharply.

"Of course, Claude," replied Sebastian sharply.

"Come on," interrupted Mr. Abberline, "Let's get him to the hospital."

As if on cue, an ambulance came to a screeching halt beside them.

Several days later, Ciel woke up in a white room that smelled like bleach. A beeping sound marked the beating of his heart. From the corner of the hospital room, a figure emerged.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"It was him…It was Mr. Faustus. He, he…"

"I know what he did."

"For how long?"

"Only as long as you did."

"…Is Mr. Faustus a demon, too?"

"Yes…Claude Faustus is indeed a demon."

"To whom is his allegiance?"

"To Alois Trancy."

Ciel clenched his fists angrily.

"I should have known."

"To this, Sebastian offered no reply.

"I want to take my revenge on him. On them. Both of them. Tomorrow. That is an order, Sebastian," Ciel barked.

Sebastian knelt.

"Yes, my Lord."

Both of their contract marks burned in agreement.


	8. In Manus Tuas Commendo Spiritum Meum

**A/N: Chapter 8.**

_**in manus tuas commendo spiritum meum- into your hands I entrust my spirit**_

* * *

><p>On November 21st, the sun rose behind a veil of clouds. Ciel yawned and sat up. He realized that he was no longer in the hospital, but rather in his own bed. Sebastian appeared at his side almost instantly. Ciel allowed himself to be undressed and redressed and accepted a hot cup of Earl Gray Tea. He sipped at it delicately.<p>

"And to eat, I've prepared you a traditional British breakfast. Toast with blackberry jam and butter, two over easy eggs, fried tomatoes, and two sausage links."

"I don't want breakfast today."

Sebastian paused and his lip twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Then I shall clear this away, Young Master."

"Please do."

Sebastian cleared away the breakfast plate as Ciel drained the last dregs of tea out of his cup.

"Young Master," announced Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"You know that once you achieve your revenge, you will undoubtedly die and your soul will become mine. Is that correct?"

"I understand."

"So, is there anything you'd like to do then…before your time is up?" inquired Sebastian.

"I…" Ciel halted. He hadn't been prepared for this question.

"I want to say good-bye to Lizzie…"

"Very well. When shall we do that?"

Ciel glanced at the clock. 8:30 am.

"Right now."

"Gladly."

In about an hour, Sebastian and Ciel were in front of the Midford mansion.

"Oh, Ciel! I'm so glad you're alright! We were so worried about you!" exclaimed Lizzie, thrusting herself into her arms.

"Lizzie," he began but she hushed him. She looked at him with glossy eyes and he lifted his hand to wipe her tears away. They stood there and held each other for an indefinite amount of time.

Eventually Sebastian broke the embrace with a small, planned cough.

"I do believe we must be going," Sebastian intervened, checking his pocket watch.

Ciel and Lizzie broke apart and he and Sebastian went to leave.

"Ciel…" Lizzie called out.

Ciel turned back.

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything rash."

Ciel smiled wryly.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

Once in the car, Ciel glanced furtively at Sebastian, but remained silent. The engine fired up and soon he found himself facing his front door.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

Ciel pondered this.

"I want to talk."

"With whom?"

"With you."

Ciel's answer took Sebastian by surprise, but he quickly regained his composure.

"About what?"

"You said that I was more than just a soul to you. When we were arguing. Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"I order you to tell the truth!"

Sebastian paused and knelt down.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are so much more than just an easy meal for me. You are the strongest human I have ever known. Despite your hardships, your soul has remained pure. You are admirable. And that, Young Master, is the truth."

Ciel felt his heart swell.

"Sebastian…"

Ciel whispered the name and tugged Sebastian upward. He ensnared Sebastian in an embrace. A cough from behind made them break away from each other.

Claude Faustus stood behind them, with Canterbury, Timber, and Thomson in tow. Alois Trancy stood beside him.

"How very touching," growled Claude.

"Claude Faustus," announced Ciel.

"Indeed," the demon responded.

"Let's take this to the backyard," said Ciel authoritatively and the group followed him to the backyard. Flowers were arranged immaculately and their iridescent colors stood out against the misty air.

Alois and Ciel took seats beside each other on the border of a griffin statue.

"Ciel."

"Alois."

"So, you think your Sebastian can beat my Claude?" Alois laughed derisively.

"I don't think so. I know so," responded Ciel confidently.

Both boys watched intently as the battle began.

Sebastian and Claude took opposite ends of the garden. Canterbury,Timber, and Thomson stood slightly behind Claude.

"Countdown?" Alois asked Ciel.

Ciel nodded.

"Three, two, one…Begin!" both boys shouted in unison.

Canterbury, Timber, and Thomson launched themselves at Sebastian, who dodged their blows gracefully. He smirked and his eyes shone like garnets. Sebastian flicked his wrist and knives appeared in his hand. He tossed them into the air, jumped, and deflected them with his hand, making them pin the triplet demons to the ground and rendered them useless.

"Nice try, Claude," taunted Sebastian, landing skillfully on his feet, "But this fight is between us only."

Claude grinned a pushed his glasses up.

"You're better than I remember, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Let me refresh your memory then."

Sebastian sprung up and Claude intercepted him. Claude's gold silverware scraped against Sebastian's silver cutlery. Sebastian did a back flip in midair to regain his footing. He lashed out at Claude again and caught the other demon by surprise, knocking him down to the ground. Blood trickled from Claude's mouth and Claude wiped it roughly away with his sleeve.

"Claude!" shouted Alois, frustrated.

Claude whipped around and sliced Sebastian across the cheek. Sebastian lapped the drop of blood up and smiled.

"My, Claude. You've improved."

"Always glad to practice with you, Sebastian."

Claude flipped over Sebastian in an attempt to get a hit on him. Sebastian parried the blow.

"Oh, I'm afraid this isn't practice, Claude. This is the real thing."

Claude chuckled.

Sebastian felt his contract mark burn and chanced a glance at Ciel. He saw that Ciel had removed his eye patch.

"Defeat him, Sebastian! This is an order!"

Sebastian bowed his head.

"Yes, my Lord."

The demons clashed for hours. The mid-afternoon sky turned fell to dusk and a downpour started up. The first star lit the sky as the demons paused to stare at each other, exhausted.

'Sebastian. Now!' ordered Ciel in his head.

"Claude," growled Alois, "End him!"

The demons raised their weapons and clashed once more. A spare knife flitted out and struck Ciel's face. He raised his hand to his cheek and felt hot, slippery blood. Sebastian and Claude both perked their heads and licked their lips at the enticing scent of human blood. Claude picked up his fallen knife, and unable to resist temptation, licked it clean. The purity of Ciel's blood intoxicated Claude, distracted him.

"Claude, no!" cried Alois as he felt the contract fade away from his tongue.

Sebastian and Claude became a blur of movement. A knife nicked Sebastian's ear, and Sebastian caught it and flung it back to Claude. The other demon gasped and fell as it struck him directly in the heart. Sebastian gingerly touched his ear and tasted the blood.

"Aha, how clever. A blade imbibed with angel tears."

Claude croaked and blood was now pouring out of every orifice on his face.

"Well, then. I suppose it's rather unfortunate that I was hit by that knife. Luckily, a good butler always carries antidotes with him. "

With a bit of a flourish, Sebastian retrieved a vial from his pocket and downed its contents.

"Claude! Claude!" Alois ran to his dying butler's side.

Ciel walked to Sebastian's side and looked up at him.

"Dragon's venom," explained Sebastian, motioning toward the vial.

Ciel and Sebastian looked down at Alois, who was sniveling over Claude's deceased body. Sebastian slipped Ciel a dagger and nodded. Without ceremony, Ciel brought the dagger down into Alois back and twisted. Alois only had time to gasp and then fell over onto Claude, his eyes empty of all thought.

"What now?" asked Ciel, tossing the bloody dagger aside.

Sebastian knelt down and took Ciel's hands in his own ungloved ones. He caressed the silky locks and stared into the mismatched eyes. Sebastian leaned in and their lips met. Ciel's regrets exploded into star dust. After a few moments, the two broke apart and stood up. Sebastian slipped his arms around Ciel.

He melted into Sebastian's arms without protest and the two burst into a thousand butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! (^.^) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
